


The Sweetest disease

by Slaughter_Me



Series: Heat Series [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Comeplay, M/M, Possessive Steve Rogers, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Steve Rogers, minor slut shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaughter_Me/pseuds/Slaughter_Me
Summary: “Steve-fuck-do you really?” Bucky gasped as Steve pounded into him.
“Jesus Buck, you wanna talk about this now?”
 
Basically its just shameless vampire sex, thats it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless porn with a side of humor that wouldnt leave me alone, its basically just smut. Thanks to [Tfwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfwatson/pseuds/tfwatson) for the beta on this you are a star<3

“Steve- _fuck_ -do you really?” Bucky gasped as Steve pounded into him.

“Jesus Buck, you wanna talk about this now?” Steve responded, circling his hips and making Bucky moan wantonly. He dug his fingertips into Bucky’s flesh, fingers slipping in the blood that was splattered all over them both, blood from their latest kill.

Steve licked a stripe up Bucky's spine and moaned as the blood hit his tongue. It was absolute bliss as it ran down his throat. Steve wanted to be nowhere else; just buried in Bucky's ass, plowing into him, a new victim lying dead on the floor next to them, life ebbed away to satisfy their craving, their need. 

“I just wanna know St-Steve, ah fuck don't stop.” 

Steve’s fingers were tight on Bucky's hips as he flipped him over. Never skipping a beat, he dipped his head down and ran his tongue along Bucky's fangs, purposely letting them slice into the meat of it; allowing a few drops of blood drip into Bucky's open mouth.

Bucky moaned as Steve shoved his tongue into his mouth hard and fast, letting the blood coat Bucky's own tongue. Steve could feel the shivers from Bucky beneath him, totally at his mercy and loving every damn second.

Bucky bucked his hips to meet Steve's continued thrusts, begging now for his release as Steve gave him everything but what he wanted. Steve was sucking and biting marks onto Bucky's neck and chest, sinking his fangs into the flesh over and over, moaning as Bucky's blood hit his tongue, not life giving but still enough of a hit to remind him what he was and why he loved this.

Steve would never get over just how much he craved Bucky, having him where he belonged, Steve pleasuring him over and over, and Bucky breathless and boneless beneath him, completely incoherent and begging to come.

He grinned down at Bucky who was whispering a litany of _please Steve please_ , mewling with each twist of Steve's hips as he hit that sweet spot that made Bucky howl for him. And Bucky did howl sweetly, so sweetly. For a creature of the night Steve thought Bucky wouldn't readily beg like a little bitch but he does it so well. Steve craved it almost as much as he craved blood.

Bucky thrusting up to meet his hips drew him from his thoughts and brought him back to what he should've been doing. Bucky smiled up at Steve, meeting him thrust for thrust and grind for grind. 

Bucky was chasing his own end now, working for that completion he knew was coming, tongue lolling out of his mouth, licking at the blood around his lips greedily, not sated after feeding earlier. Bucky was never sated; Steve thought he never would be. Well not unless he was under Steve and being fucked. Steve grinned and stilled his movements.

“Why’ve - ah fuck - you stopped. No stopping Stevie, please don't stop.”

“Just making sure you are still with me baby,” Steve smiled.

“‘M good, so good, it's-”

“Good?” Steve smirked.

“Shut up asshole and just fuck me, I need to come Steve, been waiting all day.” 

The begging came so naturally it was almost pitiful, but Bucky wasn't wrong, he _had_ been waiting all day, and he'd been so good already that Steve took pity on him. He started to move again, slow at first and Bucky had his eyes screwed shut, his face twisted in pleasure as Steve jerked his hips one last time and Bucky came between them, hot spray hitting his stomach. 

The orgasm made him clench around Steve's cock, wringing Steve's release out of him and Steve came inside Bucky with one final grind of his hips, filling Bucky up. Bucky groaned unashamedly and god that was such a sweet sound. Steve's name was a hiss on his lips as he searched for his mouth almost blindly.

Steve kissed him slowly as he trailed his fingers through the cooling come gathered on Bucky's stomach and chest. He scooped some up and pressed a wet sticky finger into Bucky's mouth, making Bucky groan and smile slowly.

“You were so good Bucky, so good for me.” 

Bucky shifted on the floor and raised his hand, resting his elbow in a patch of floor that wasn't splattered with blood. Supporting his own head, he looked down Steve's body and laughed.

“We are a fucking mess.” 

Steve agreed that they were indeed a mess and both in desperate need of a shower. There was blood and sweat and come everywhere.

“Not the worst way to spend the morning though, wouldn't you agree?” 

“Definitely not the worst no,” Bucky nodded in agreement.

“So are you gonna answer me?” Bucky pressed.

Steve laughed, he’d almost forgotten the question that Bucky had asked midway through their fucking; a question that had no place during sex if he was being honest, but Bucky had always come up with ridiculous things to say at the most inappropriate times so he had gotten used to it.

“Okay sure,” Steve said with a serious face.

“Hit me, I mean how bad could it be?” Bucky laughed.

“Yes I do.”

“Wait you do? Fuck, Steve why? I’m so fucking disappointed in you.” 

Bucky sighed defeatedly and lay on his back, banging his head against the hard floor.

“It's not a big deal, Bucky. It's not like a deal breaker right? We’re already eternally bound, you wouldn't leave me because of this?”

Steve’s voice was almost a whisper now, breaking as he got the last words out, but Bucky was smiling and Steve breathed a sigh of relief.

“It means we can't share it ever again, Steve. I can't do it. It's disgusting, I'm sorry babe.”

“It's okay. Just means we get to have one each next time right?” 

“Yeah, that's how it's gotta be.” 

Bucky shook his head and looked at Steve who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

“It's not funny, Steve. It's gross, I can't fuckin’ believe I fell for someone who likes pineapple on pizza!”

“You didn't just fall for me Buck, you saddled yourself with me for the rest of your days.”

A giggle escaped Steve's mouth as he straddled Bucky and pinned his arms to the floor above his head.

“You fuckin’ weirdo. Liking pineapple on pizza has to be illegal somewhere.”

“Maybe in Italy?” Steve mused.

“Yeah maybe. Next you’ll be telling me you like anchovies too.” 

Bucky laughed and shook his head.

“What's wrong with anchovies?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos comments are always appreciated and feed my need for validation<3
> 
> come [tumblr](http://slaughterme-barnes.tumblr.com/) with me!


End file.
